


Wrapped Around Your Finger

by SomnificSheep



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (sort of), Banter, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnificSheep/pseuds/SomnificSheep
Summary: Genma finds himself in a position to finally tell Ino how he feels...if she doesn't get there first.





	Wrapped Around Your Finger

Genma doesn’t really know how he managed to get _quite _this reputation. He supposes maybe it was all the jokes about sucking senbons over the years, or maybe the way he’d worked his way through the ranks until he was the one the higher-ups went to when they needed someone for honeypot missions. It’s not that he _minds, _no–he rather likes the way people regard him as a paragon of sexual prowess. 

It’s just that when you’re known for your promiscuity, people don’t like to take your feelings seriously. 

Metal clicks against teeth, then wood as he leans back against the back of a bench outside the flower shop and taps his senbon idly. Ino’s been hounding him for a proper dinner ever since he got back from Suna last week, and he’s been putting it off because he really doesn’t know how to tell her that maybe he wants to take her out as more than just friends.

He hadn’t thought much of her when Kakashi invited him out for drinks with Sakura a few months ago. No, that wasn’t quite right…he hadn’t thought about her at _all _until she’d come up a few days later and insisted he come with them again, because he brought the _fun!_

Her words, not his.

Fast forward through outings and enough alcohol to knock even Tsunade flat on her back, and here he sits, hoping she won’t sweep away an admission like she’s sweeping leaves off of the stones in front of the door. “Hey!” she calls, waving.

He lifts his senbon in lieu of a proper greeting.

“What are you doing here? It’s just past closing,” she says.

The bench creaks as he gets up, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he ambles over to lean against the doorframe. “Figured it was about time for that dinner you keep telling me I owe you. What do you think?”

“Oh, I could kiss you,” she says. “I’m _starving.” _Her ponytail sways behind her as she disappears inside, reappearing a few seconds later to toss her apron away and lock the doors. “Sushi? Ramen? Barbeque?”

“Up to you,” Genma says with a casual shrug. “I’m just hungry. Now, about that kiss–”

Ino smacks his arm with a laugh. “Buy me dinner and I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t make me a promise you can’t keep, now,” he says, and sends a silent _thank you _skyward when she looks back with a smirk. 

“I don’t know why you’d think I wouldn’t,” she says, looking back at the street in front of them as she gestures for him to keep up. “Should be obvious at this point, shouldn’t it, oh great and powerful Gen?”

He shakes his head, wanting to toe the line between friend and something else but not really knowing where that line lies. 

Ino stops and turns about face, putting her hands on his shoulders as her face settles into seriousness. “I was thinking that it might not be so bad, you know–” she inhales sharply when he brings his fingers up to play with the ends of her hair– “maybe going out with me for real sometime? Like, out of uniform and just the two of us?”

“A _date _date?”

“Yeah, maybe, I don’t know,” Ino says. “You’ve, um…” She trails off as he winds the strands around his fingers, just _staring _because this wasn’t exactly in the plan. “Sort of got me wrapped around your finger? Literally?”

Genma’s eyes widen for a split second before he forces them to hers. “Do I, now?”

She flushes. “You don’t need to sound so shocked about it,” she grumbles, crossing her arms in a pout. “Or you could just say no.”

“What if I said yes?” he says in a rush. “You and me, together? Alone?”

Ino looks up at him through her lashes, brow slightly furrowed before he slides an arm around her shoulder and tucks her into his side to walk forward. “You’re not going to tell me to fuck off?”

“Not when you’ve got me wrapped around one of these.” He fishes for her hand and holds it up to the light, tapping the end of each finger before letting it go. “Just didn’t expect you to beat me to the punch.”

Really, he shouldn’t be surprised when she sinks a fist–though very lightly, not enough to hurt–into his side.

“How long have you been waiting to tell me that?” she asks, but it feels more like a shocked accusation.

“A while?”

“A _while?” _Kakashi’s ninken can probably hear her from clear across town, her voice shoots so high. “Oh, you’re definitely buying me dinner now. That’s for making me wait for this.” Her hands knock his hitai-ate to the side as she whirls out from under his arm and pulls his lips to hers, nearly forgetting to pluck out the senbon first.

When they break apart, Genma takes a short breath and kisses her right back, ignoring the whistle from someone passing by. “There,” he says, lips quirking up in a smile. “Now we’re even.”

“Oh, you’ve got months of pining to atone for, Shiranui,” she says. “I guess you’ll just have to do that again, and again, and again.”

Genma chuckles. “I think those terms are more than acceptable. I can work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://somnificsheep.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
